The chemiluminescence is meant for a phenomenon wherein an atom or molecule is excited with energy produced by chemical reaction to emit light. Up to the present time, many substances having various chemical skeletons have been developed as the chemiluminescence compounds, and there are known acridinium esters, oxalic acid esters and the like. These compounds are used for detection agent for diagnostics or an emergent source of light.
There are well known reactions, for example, by luminol which is famous in identification of bloodstain, lucigenin [bis(N-methylacridinium nitrate)], lophine (2,4,5-triphenyl-imidazole) or gallic acid, and the like.
These compounds emit a light in the presence of hydrogen peroxide and a metal such as Fe under an alkaline condition. The atom or molecule participating in the reaction can be determined quantitatively by detecting the light generated herein by means of a photomultiplier tube. Many of compounds such as vitamin B.sub.12, glucose and the like have been determined.
Further, there is known as another prior art a luminescence system wherein an active intermediate produced by the reaction of an oxalic acid ester with hydrogen peroxide excites a fluorescent material to make it luminescent. There is established a method for determining an original amount of glucose by determining quantitatively, by the use of this prior art, hydrogen peroxide generated from glucose by the action of glucose oxidase.
On the other hand, it is known that 5-(9-anthrylamino)-3-isopropyl-6,6-dimethyl-1,2,4-trioxane having a trioxane skeleton has an ability of chemiluminescence, too. The feature of the luminescence thereof is that luminescent wave length of the anthrylaminotrioxane is over than 500 nm, while the luminescent wave length of acridinium ester, luminol etc. are less than 500 nm (J.C.S. Chem. Comn., 180,, 1976). Therefore, even if a protein or nucleic acid coexists, it is hardly affected.
However, such prior trioxane compounds have a drawback that they are disadvantageous to the application for analysis wherein accuracy is required, since they luminesce only in an anhydrous or aprotic solvent. Accordingly, it is a fact that there is strongly desired the development of trioxane derivatives that the chemiluminescence is observed in an aqueous solvent.